Roxanne Elipton
Roxanne Elipton is a third-year student at Genetics America (Known as US). She is one of the world's top five strongest third-year Pandora, being ranked at #1 (pre- Chiffon Fairchild's death #2). Background She is the first-ranked strongest third-year student from America, who is capable of regenerating any part of her body. Known as the Immortal (不死身 Fushisha), Roxanne is among the top 5 of the world's strongest Pandora, with the rank of #1 (Formerly #2 before the death of Chiffon Fairchild). As revealed during the 12th Nova Clash, Roxanne was a member and the focus of Project Fairchild Buster, a clandestine American initiative which goal was to create a Pandora capable of overcoming Japan's Chiffon Fairchild. Appearance Roxanne has magenta hair, which is done in the most unique style. The ends encircle her neck like pincers, while the rest frames her face. Her bangs stop just above her eyes. She also has a very buxom figure, as evidenced in her initial meeting with the main cast and on the cover of Volume Thirteen. Roxanne's figure is very noticeable when she is not in her Pandora uniform. After her partial joining to West Genetics to become a member of Platoon 13, she started wearing the a black, dark purple-outlined version of the Valkyries' uniform. Instead of wearing white thigh-high socks to her uniform, Roxanne wears black stockings. Freezing-13-kill-time.jpg|Roxanne on the cover of Volume 13 colour picure 5.png|Roxanne with a Plasma Weapon. Personality Even though she is ranked #2 in the world in terms of strength, she doesn't have a frightening aura related to her rank and seems like a very nice person according to Kazuya Aoi. She has an ear for gossip and is someone who could strike a good conversation with those whom she meets for the first time. However, she also has an eye for people with social standing like Kazuya Aoi for being the grandson of Gengo Aoi (founder of Pandora project) working as a Limiter and for people with reputation like Satellizer L. Bridget for being related to the L. Bridget family. She seems to be a good acquaintance of Chiffon Fairchild as they met each other during the last World Assembly, 2 years prior to the E-Pandora Arc. Roxanne is friendly with most of the people she meets and doesn't have the same condescending attitude many other Pandora's have towards E-Pandora, affectionately referring to them as "freshmen". She does however have a capricious nature, grabbing Satella's breasts, spanking the younger girls, and so on. She seems to be well informed about the 10th Nova Clash, Kazuya's family, and about Satellizer's victory against Nova-fied Cassie Lockheart. Upon meeting Kazuya she comments on "the whole family working around Nova" and states that she hold the utmost respect for the Aoi family. Overall she seems to have a good dose of morality, as she questions if human experimentation is right referring to the E-Pandora project of turning ordinary humans into Pandora. Despite her feelings about the experiments, she still treats the E-Pandora with the same respect she would any other Pandora, and thinks of them as comrades. She holds the safety and emotions of her fellow Pandora in high regard, this is seen with Charles. Once she gets in battle, her personality changes considerably. In jest, Roxanne sometimes calls herself "the Almighty Roxanne" or "Roxanne the Great." In normal circumstances, she always shows cheerfulness, comfort, humor and encouragement among her fellow Pandoras and Limiters. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Roxanne meets Shi-Jing taking interest in him. She forcibly makes Shi-Jing her Limiter transferring her Stigma into him without his acceptance. Roxanne is approached by her Limiter wanting to unpair their partnership, but Roxanne challenges him to touch her boobs if he wants to unpair. Shi-Jing accepts her challenge and battles her as he tries to touch her breasts but to no use as Roxanne would beat him so many times. Later on, Roxanne admits to herself that she has romantic feelings for Shi-Jing but keeps it a secret. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc She meets Satella and the others at the banquet held by Dr. Ohara on the Alaska base for the E-Pandora Project. There, she mentions Dr. Aoi was against the project and she has come to see how things stand here. She and the other world-ranked Pandora, minus Cassie, conversed about the morality of the E-Pandora Project, which Roxanne considered suspect as well as the Chevalier on this matter. Charles rebuffed her that they were not to think about the actions of the ones giving orders, leading to light verbal assaults between the two. As a high-ranked Pandora, Roxanne was one of the few ordered to converge onto Nova Form Gina. She and Chiffon arrived on the scene together only in time to see Charles' knife lodged into Gina's skull. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Not much is known about Roxanne's role in this Arc, apart from her being ordered to protect the facility's Photon Generator - Solar Furnace which she is very thankful as she do not wish to fight the E-Pandora having been acquainted with them. Then she indulged herself with some chocolates from a fellow Pandora. As they talked why an entire platoon were stationed in the Photon Generator room as the goal of the E-Pandora is to escape the facility her fellow Pandora replied that if the E-Pandora failed to escape, they would surely go after the generator to self-destruct it as their means of revenge and it cause a global catastrophe. 11th Nova Clash When the Nova-fied Amelia Evans starts harmonizing with any high-sync Pandora's, Roxanne was shown to be affected by it but managed to maintain her sanity and slapped an unnamed Pandora from becoming controlled as well. As Chiffon Fairchild deflected the particle beam fired by the Type-Unknown Nova some of it hit nearby the reactor. Roxanne felt the shock-wave inside that one of the Pandora suggested that they should join the fight already. She replied that they don't receive orders to do so yet. However, when the Nova produced Type-Maria clones reached the facility, Roxanne thought the penetration simplified things and gave commands to her platoon to defend the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace with their lives. She is next seen with a beaten Type-Maria clone. Her fellow Pandora asked her if they already won as there are so many enemies but another Pandora commented that the Nova clones caused more trouble in the 10th Nova Clash however they are no match for Roxanne. She asked a Pandora about the status of the other battles which most of were won, except the battle against the Type-Amelia. Roxanne, surprised that they still have that much forces or they may have received reinforcements looked up to the sky and was shocked to see Chiffon Fairchild fighting the Type-Unknown one on one. She and her fellow Pandora went to see the battle and met with Satellizer and her group. When Rana inquired about her Volt Weapon she quickly asked back if Chiffon was fighting the Nova all alone which Rana confirmed. When the Type-Unknown shot another particle beam at the Photon Generator, Roxanne and the others saw how Chiffon Fairchild deflected the beam toward the sky. An unnamed Pandora asked Roxanne if she could do the same, and she retorted that she's just "Roxanne the Immortal" while Chiffon is on another level. When the Type-Amelia stopped as it is conversing telepathically with Chiffon, every Pandora that has the Heroic Stigmata is seen affected by it as they observed that the Nova was crying. She then watched as the Nova transformed into a spherical shape, and soon heard Dr. Aoi's announced order to have the battlefield evacuated, as the Nova was about to self-destruct. The increasing energy threshold within the transformed Nova signed her it was indeed true. The Nova soon detonated afterwards, and she and the others braced for impact. After a few moments, she realized she and her comrades were still alive. She looked forth, and the last thing she saw was her old comrade, Chiffon Fairchild, who'd apparently blocked the force of the explosion, at the cost of her own life. After the Canadian faded from existence, small spheres of light fell onto the ground, which made Roxanne feel uneasy. Though Satellizer was perfectly at ease, and told her friends it was Chiffon's love, freely given to them. Student Presidency Duel Arc Roxanne briefly appears at the start of the arc, saying goodbye to Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya, and says she hopes they meet again in the next battle. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya are summoned to the stadium, where they meet the five Valkyries. After a brief conversation, which included learning Ouka Honda was arranged to be Kazuya's bride, Yu-Mi Kim appeared and stated the purpose of the meeting was to gather all the members of Platoon 13, the newly formed fighting force which consisted of Pandora's and Valkyries. To that end, a plane landed in the stadium, which carried Cassie Lockheart, Charles Bonaparte, and Roxanne Elipton, all in their new Platoon 13 uniforms. When Rana introduced her as the 'Immortal granny,' Roxanne was less than amused, to say the least. She's seen later with her comrades in the West Genetics cafeteria. She admitted she was surprised she met them again under such simple circumstances, rather than on a battlefield as she originally believed that after the E-Pandora débâcle. When she and Cassie are recognized by students passing by, she commented how hard it must have been for Cassie to be so popular, which she admitted made her jealous. Cassie's Limiter, Kyoichi Minase, also spoke of his partner's popularity, which earned him a stern rebuke from the "Godspeed of the East". Roxanne privately mused how strict Cassie was with her partner. A few moments later, Roxanne's Limiter, Shi-Jing Hong, came to the table and told his partner that the Valkyries declined in joining them, as the spokesperson, Christine Evora, told him she didn't like noisy and loud environments. Roxanne was visibly disappointed, but quickly recovered, saying she had expected such "school-yard drama" would have happened. She then pulled up her hair, thus mimicking the Valkyrie's hairstyle, and relayed what she felt Christine had really spoken: "All we're going to do is gather around and chatter incessantly like children. I have no interest in that at all! If there's anything that needs to be said, just say it during the joint training session tomorrow! Or do we have to listen to everything Pandora's have to say?", Rana was seemingly impressed, as she felt it sounded exactly like Christine. Roxanne countered that she was joking, but wasn't about to have been discouraged so easily. She called for Charles to join her to demonstrate "that Pandora's were very tolerant and accepting." She then realized the Young Tempest Phoenix had already excused herself, and according to Rana, it was after Roxanne said, "not interested in gathering like a group like children." The "Immortal" was nonplussed, leaned over the table, and thought to herself that was exactly the reason they needed to be more tolerant and accepting. The next day, she is seen back at the stadium, where the joint training exercise would have taken place. She commented that it was a refreshing morning with a broad smile. Shortly after she heard a familiar voice, then turned and saw Rana and Satellizer had joined them, both in their new Team 13 uniforms. She praised them for how good the attires looked on them, and commented they felt nice and cool around the breasts, as she groped Satellizers' yet again. A realization came to her, as she noted their uniforms were based on the one Satellizer once wore, which left her sizable breasts exposed. She wondered if the "Untouchable Queen" wanted to leave her weakness behind, and chose to bodily flaunt herself in order to hide how she felt inside, a sign that she was fighting her old wounds. Or, she noted, it was because Satellizer was proud of her breasts and wanted to show them off, which Satella promptly denied. She's then seen near the end of a thirty lap race, an intense grin on her face as she and her fellow team members went through the last three laps. Team leader Su-Na Lee announced whoever finished last would've received special counselling in her room later in the night. As the results were announced, Roxanne mused that it felt good to work up a sweat. She was shocked when she heard the unlucky person was Satellizer, who though she'd finished first, she'd used Accel to cross the finish line. Though Roxanne felt sorry for her team mate, she couldn't help but laugh at her audacity. She then told her commander that she should have watched her behaviour, and was granted the dubious honor instead. When she found it was because Su-Na wasn't good at dealing with large-breasted girls, the Immortal vehemently protested, and told her she should have followed the rules, but to no avail. When Satellizer told her to enjoy her counselling, Roxanne noted that she had no idea the Untouchable Queen was "that kind of person." Su-Na then expressed her concerns over Satellizer's actions, and told her she had a long road ahead if nothing changed. Roxanne theorized it was a matter of her large breasts slowing her down, and suggested she find a way to make them lighter, which embarrassed the Englishwoman. Later, in the shower, Roxanne noted Ouka looking intently at Satellizer's breasts, and offered a look at her "western pair," to which Ouka quickly refused. She's next seen in the cafeteria, along with Satellizer, Kazuya, Rana, and Cassie. She quickly zooms in on her fellow Pandora, Charles Bonaparte, and asks if they could sit with her. When the Young Tempest Phoenix sought to excuse herself again, an undeterred Roxanne called out to the "halfling brat," which earned her a death threat in response. She quickly brushed it off, and countered what they would've done if she ruined the atmosphere of the team. She apologized for what happened to Spencer, but suggested against taking it out on her team-mates. Charles did it regardless, labeling her team-mates overly emotional and immature, and thus unworthy of her trust, which made Roxanne very put out. Charles then turned to leave, and before Roxanne could've acted, Satellizer called out to the diminutive Pandora, and vowed to earn her trust, and never betray her fellow Pandora's. Roxanne noted Charles seemed unconvinced, and defended her fellow team mate. The French Pandora finally said she'd still train with them, and if they wanted to be her comrade, they needed to show their determination to her. "That brat," the Immortal thought to herself, and noted she was direct and honest. Charles then finished by saying she still didn't trust them, as she hadn't forgotten what happened in Alaska. A somewhat perturbed Roxanne noted she was a bit stubborn. The next day, she's shocked by the news that Charles had been incarcerated for sending a Pandora to the hospital the previous night. She hoped two days in solitary confinement would've resolved the matter. It's then that Christine of the Valkyries speaks up, and proclaimed the act "unbelievable," which incurred the Immortals ire. Christine was un-fazed, and really got under Roxanne's skin by saying that said acts were probably the reason Dr. Aoi proposed the Valkyrie project. The Immortal asked Christine if she wanted a beating from those she felt were destined to be replaced, and Cassie moved in to break them up. "That halfling brat," Roxanne thought to herself, quite annoyed at the consequences of her team-mates' thoughtless actions. She then stared defiantly at Christine, who returned her glare. Roxanne, Cassie, Satellizer, Kazuya, and Rana are all together when Charles is released from her two-day detention. Roxanne immediately mocks Charles before instructing her to apologize to her victim Attia Simmons. Charles refuses, and the Pandora's hear Ingrid Bernstein and Creo Brand demand an answer from Charles. With the latter admits to having called Elizabeth Mably a traitor, Roxanne tells Charles to stop talking. When Roxanne tries to explain that she and Charles are headed to meet Attia, she is met with a fierce jab from Creo the Melee-Type released her Volt Weapon. Roxanne barely dodged, only receiving a cut on the cheek, but Ingrid goes to attack her too with Cassie defending Roxanne at the last second. Refusing to fight or release her Volt Weapon, Roxanne attempts to appeal to Arnett McMillan who has come with her former demonic look on her face. Pleading again for peace, Roxanne is met with a jab to the stomach by the flat end of Arnett's scythe and an called an "eye sore." When Charles and Arnett begin their battle, Roxanne pleas for them to stop but to no avail. Roxanne watches the fight and is shocked that someone, Arnett, evaded Charles Typhon Tempest. Ticy Phenyl quickly stops the battle between the two Pandora with her Illusion Turn, and after the Student Council President threatens to handle all incidents herself, Roxanne silences Charles, who begins to lash back at Ticy. She watches as their attackers withdraw from the scene without further incident. Later that night, she's seen with Charles on a park bench, who examined the soda can in her hand. Roxanne snapped at her for "stealing her drink," and quickly took it back. She leaned her head back, and took a long drink of her beverage. "Ah, the magnificent of sensation of it flowing down your throat," she remarked in a satisfied voice. "Carbonated drinks are the best gifts the gods gave to mankind." Charles dismissed and opened her own beverage, which promptly blew up in her face. "I got you!" Roxanne exclaimed after laughing uproariously. "I can't believe people still fall for this trick!" The French Pandora was about to dismiss herself, but her comrade stopped her and offered to clean herself off. After Charles had finally imbibed her drink, Roxanne advised her to be more careful. Since she was one of the five strongest Pandora's in the world, it garnered a lot of attention, as it had earlier in the day. She also said she admired Charles for being different than the typical "Ojou-sama's" that became Pandora's. She later admitted that she knew little of Marks Spencer. She also admitted that as Pandora's, it was only natural for them for have obeyed their superiors, and that there was little room for personal convictions. Charles tried to get away again, but the Immortal trapped her in a headlock. She confided that ultimately the only ones watching their backs, were one another. That statement made Charles break down into tears. "Why do you pay attention to me," she asked as she walked away. The American Pandora watched her tearful departure. "Because we need people like you... to watch our backs," she thought, "we who risk our lives in combat." 12th Nova Clash Arc After Kazuya's interaction with Lucy Renault, the West Genetics Joint exercise begins with Roxanne as the leader of Platoon 13. Having deployed their Volt Weapon and initiated the newest Pandora Mode, Roxanne, Charles, Satellizer, and Rana act as decoys under her order to distract the Nova Dummy they are fighting as part of the exercise. After Roxanne blocks an attack, she watches Ouka destroy the Dummy's core, but is shocked to see the Dummy still active. She with her fellow Pandora feel the sensation the dummy's are emanating, and she recognizes it as the same sensation she felt on the Alaska Base. As her team-mates slowly succumb to the Dummy Nova's influence, Roxanne and Charles the only one unaffected by the "black smoke" that is mentally attacking everyone except the Valkyries. She, Charles, and Kazuya watched completely astonished as Satellizer's arm is suddenly cut off, for they cannot see that she is imagining and fighting Kazuha Aoi. It is shown later that she and Charles were affected by the "black smoke" with Roxanne seeing an illusion of three former Pandora. Roxanne was able to quickly deduce the situation, as the stigmata were malfunctioning, showing the Pandora illusions of things they fear and hate. After dissipating her Volt Weapon and lowering the synchrony with her stigmata, the illusions of the three girls disappeared. She was about to relay the information to Charles but she too had solved the situation. As the pair attempt to contact headquarters to relay their discovery to the other Pandora, The Immortal and Tempest Phoenix are approached by a furious Arnett, convinced that the two are ghosts and quickly engages them in combat. When the now Nova-fied Arnett attacks, Roxanne and Charles quickly dodge while remarking that Arnett must by under an illusion caused by the stigma. Arnett attacks again, proving faster than she was when she and Charles fought, and Roxanne watches as Charles' right arm is cut off. Arnett then moves to attack Roxanne, but Charles defends the Immortal and engages their opponent one-on-one. When their fight drags for a while, Roxanne notices Charles is producing no results against Arnett and stops her Tempest Turns by stepping on her foot. The Immortal found the Nova-fied Pandora "disappointing", then dons her Volt Weapon, and promised to have the revealed the power of the "Fairchild Buster". The Slashing Trickster attacked with an Accel-Tempest, which didn't threaten Roxanne in the least, as she simply caught her enemy's weapon and declared the match was over. She further demonstrated it by crushing Arnett's Scythe Machina, with only twenty percent stigma synchronization. She is then shown walking with Charles while carrying an unconscious Arnett over her shoulder, and not a scratch on her person. However, she notices an Unknown Type Nova in the distance, exactly like the one from Alaska. She watched as countless unidentified Novas appeared, apparently created from fragments of the Unknown Type Nova's body. Moreover, she saw another Nova that seemed all but human, hovering over the towering foe in the distance. "Life sure has its' ups and downs," she remarked as the monstrous Novas closed in on her and Charles. She then fights against the saurian-like Novas, while she tells Charles to take the unconscious Arnett and escape. She fights bravely, yet even the world's strongest third year Pandora found herself overwhelmed. She had her arms bound, then received a crushing blow to the back from another Nova. Suddenly, she became aware of a powerful presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a long-haired Nova right behind her. The mysterious being reached out and touched Roxanne's cheek with her finger, as the infinity symbol appeared in the air once more. A thoroughly defeated Roxanne is next shown in the long-haired Nova's grasp, completely at her mercy. The "Immortal" couldn't have denied the difference between humans and Novas. It was then that she heard the Nova's sinister thoughts in her mind. They were garbled at first, but eventually became clearer until the words "let's play" became frighteningly clear. To that end, the alien ripped off the front of Roxanne's uniform, and then began to "probe" her. The American Pandora cursed the being, furious over being mistreated so blatantly. Yet despite her best efforts, her mind was subverted by the Nova, and her powers were enhanced as well. She was forced to attack Satellizer and her friends, who'd only arrived but a moment earlier. She easily overwhelmed Arnett, but Transcendent Rana picked up the slack, and knocked off one of her arms with a mighty blow. But the "Immortal" quickly lived up to her name, and instantly regenerated her lost limb. As she continued her assault, the screams of her comrade, Charles Bonaparte, reached her ears and brought her back to senses, which she knew wouldn't have lasted. "I don't have much time," she said to her comrades, "so I'll make this quick. This Nova is really strong, don't be distracted by sympathy or weak thinking. And it's not the style of Roxanne the Great to be a burden to you, so let me say good bye while I have this chance." With a final word of thanks to Charles, she then dismantled her shields and used them on herself, destroying everything from the waist up. Her ravaged body remained standing on the battlefield. A few minutes later, Roxanne finds herself miraculously returned to life, courtesy of a strange pink-haired Pandora with a large war-hammer. Charles immediately hugs her teammate, elated that she'd returned to life. Though as she returned the gesture, she watched as the commander prepared to ambush the newcomer, who turned and received a huge energy blast, flush in the face. Roxanne feared the worst, but then saw the attack was completely ineffective, which shocked her to no end. She then watched as the stranger crushed the Nova commander with but a single blow. Moments later, Lucy Renault and two more unknown Pandora's arrived on the scene. She watched as the tall blonde Pandora affectionately hugged Kazuya, which enraged Satellizer and Rana to no end. As she restored her attire, Roxanne expressed her interest in the newcomers. A helicopter then landed nearby, and from it emerged none other than Su-Na Lee and Gengo Aoi. Busters Arc It is revealed that the survivors of the 12th Nova Clash had been quarantined to Gengo's personal headquarters in Japan. Several members of the Chevalier demand an answer as to why Roxanne and Charles had been detained by the doctor. Her first appearance is in an interrogation room, being questioned by two Chevalier soldiers about how she came back to life after her own self-destruction. Some time later, she's released from questioning, where she meets her faithful Limiter, Shi-Jing Hong. She then meet Charles, who tells her of a troublesome situation. She's brought to Satellizer's room, and sees the usually stoic Untouchable Queen in a state of depression. Roxanne asked what happened to her teammate, and Cassie theorizes that she got dumped. Roxanne is later seen greeting Amelia along with Rana, Elizabeth, Arnett, and Ticy. Roxanne then hears Chiffon's last words given by Amelia Evans to Chiffon's friends at West Genetics. Later, when the Busters invade Gengo's base, the world-ranked Pandora have retreated to shelter with the other Pandora and Limiters except the students of West Genetics. The hear the insanely powerful beam released by Cassandra against her enemy that also caused a small earthquake. Naked fear is evident on Roxanne's face. 13th Nova Clash Arc At the onset of the 13th Nova Clash, Roxanne and her comrades follow Gengo Aoi's orders and head to a shelter to await further orders. Roxanne is reluctant to sit around doing nothing, but resolves to obey orders. When the information blackout is lifted, Rox and her fellows observe Rana battle the Legendary Pandora. Exit Revenant Arc Following the 13th Nova Clash, Roxanne and the rest of her comrades return to West Genetics. After some time, Roxanne attends an emergency platoon meeting, called by Yu-Mi Kim. Once everyone is gathered, Rox questions where Captain Su-Na Lee is. She is confused when Yu-Mi Kim informs her that Su-Na will not be attending the meeting, as she is not a neutral party. Yu-Mi explains that Gengo and the Chevalier are at war, and all of the student Pandora are caught in the middle even though they are innocent parties. Platoon 13 is confused and panicked at being hunted by the Chevalier until Su-Na arrives and gives them their ultimatum: follow Gengo or return to the Chevalier where they will still be killed. Roxanne takes a shower to think on her decision. She decides to side with Gengo and appears in Gengo's laboratory when Operation Exit Revenant does not go as planned with the disappearance of Kazuya Aoi. As the strongest active contingent of West Genetics, the Pandora of Platoon 13 are transported to the Elca Dimension through the Legendary Pandora. They arrive as singularities following the Pulucsigel Eluka Nova's inference in the battle between the Rounders and her servant Ibanyle. As Platoon 13 make their way to Kazuya, Roxanne and Charles analyze the dimension and the Soul Energy that clearly wants them destroyed. She also explains Kazuya how they arrived and that Arcadia Aoi is their ticket home. Before they can leave, Roxanne attempts to communicate with Pulucseigel, hoping they could all leave peacefully. However, Pulucseigel fires on her but Roxanne instantly and mysteriously slips away, slightly enthused by the prospect of combat. Roxanne dodges more of the Nova's attack and assumes her Plasma Weapon before leading her team into combat. Chapter 216 Platoon 13 siege Pulucseigel and halt interference from Bonemian Eluka Nova. The combined efforts of Platoon 13, spurn all five Goddesses of Balance into combat, dealing heavier attacks and manage to even disrupt Roxanne's barrier. After Rana Linchen rises up and nearly kills one of the Goddesses, the Sovereign Nova join together to form one massive Nova. As such, Platoon 13 transition into "Formation D" to destroy the Nova. Roxanne and Charles resume their roles as Decoys so Cassie and Rana can expose the core.Chapter 220 Satellizer deals the finishing attack, but it's still not enough to defeat the merged Goddesses of Balance. Platoon 13 falls back for a moment, and as they regroup, Satellizer and Rana resume their transcendent power. Roxanne acknowledges that she cannot bottle her power anymore and activates her latent transcendence for the first time since the 12th Nova Clash. She then teases Charles and Cassie, which spurns them to trigger their own transcendence.Chapter 221 After releasing their power, Platoon 13 was caught in the Nova's Freezing surprising Roxanne. The Freezing was soon countered by Kazuya's Omnidirectional Freezing. Kazuya ultimately assumes command and orders Platoon 13 temporarily, naming the team as "Aoi Kazuya Platoon" into "Formation A" and "Formation F: Scatter" as his tactic to defeat the Goddesses. Abilities Overview *Roxanne is ranked as the strongest of all American Genetics as well as being one of the top 5 of the world's strongest Pandora, with the rank of #1. She possesses four Stigmata, one of which is a Heroic Stigmata, and has a 29% compatibility rate with that Stigma. Gengo Aoi implies that America developed Roxanne's abilities secretly and as a way to oppose Chiffon Fairchild's monstrous strength. *Roxanne became a Transcendent Pandora by force during the 12th Nova Clash following an Assimilation attack from a Pandora-Type Nova. She has since learned to control her abilities and can manifest two wings of light. *In formal combat against the Nova, Roxanne is an All-Rounder. As a member and second-in-command of Platoon 13 Roxanne often operates as a Decoy. Regeneration *Known as Roxanne the Immortal, she can immediately regenerate any part of her body to continue fighting. This is a skill unique to Roxanne as most Pandora can only endure wounds until they can get regenerative treatments. Volt/Plasma Weapon *'Fairchild Buster' is a large clawed gauntlet that she can form on both arms along with two shields. It is the third incarnation of the Anti-Nova first wielded by Maria Lancelot. *Roxanne can disperse her two shields into 16 attack pods total (eight from each shield). She can also use her shields to project a barrier able to block and deflect a Sovereign Nova's particle beam. *Roxanne is also equipped with a Plasma Weapon, developed by America, which she used to defeat Arnett McMillan when she could not raise her Stigmata synchronization above 20%. Pandora Mode *Roxanne possesses the new "Vital Signal Type Pandora Mode", as evidenced by the energy rings around her wrists and ankles. Interestingly, she keeps it constantly active after deploying her Volt Weapon. Just as the assimilated Maria-Type copies tried to enter the Solar Generator, Roxanne, along with other Pandoras, were able to defeat the copies without receiving so much as a scratch. Transcendence *When fighting the Goddesses of Balance, Roxanne's barriers have evolved, becoming much wider and stronger, able to easily protect herself and several allies from multiple laser attacks. Relationships Shi-Jing Hong Shi-Jing Hong is her Limiter. Despite how they are often seen together, they have never been seen interacting with each other, thus leaving their exact Pandora-Limiter relationship unclear in the main manga. However, the side manga shows a close relationship. Roxanne admits to herself that she fell in love with Shi-Jing at first sight (Although she was inebriated). She forces Shi-Jing to become her limiter. They grow close over a year, and Shi-Jing admits to wanting to be her partner as well. Unknown to him, Roxanne held romantic feelings for since their first meeting. Friends/Allies Chiffon Fairchild Roxanne is good friends with Chiffon, whom she met during the World Assembly sometime before 2065. Despite their friendship, many of Roxanne's abilities have been polished with the intent to defeat Chiffon. Kazuya Aoi Roxanne has a good relationship with Kazuya, personally admiring both his determination and that of his family's in regards to fighting the Nova. Satellizer L. Bridget Roxanne seems to be quite fond of Satella, grabbing her breasts upon their first meeting to see "how much they squished" and fawning over the younger girl when she blushes. The two have a friendly relationship, even though Satella is a bit weary of her groping tendencies. Like Rana, she often teases and jokes around Satellizer, which makes Satellizer embarrassed. Charles Bonaparte Roxanne shares a deep friendship with Charles, despite the latter's brusque manner. Roxanne shows a clear understanding of Charles' feelings and insecurities and has attempted to help her with them. She affectionately refers to Charles as "Halfling" due to her short stature. Rana Linchen Roxanne gets along really well with Rana, due to their similar upbeat, easygoing and casual personalities. Dimensional Beings Goddesses of Balance Roxanne along with Platoon 13 battled the Nova Goddesses in Eluka in order to bring Kazuya back home safely and must defeat them no matter what it takes. Trivia *While it is not confirmed, Roxanne seems to have a habit of sexually harassing the other characters both physically and verbally as was shown on her interaction to Satellizer and Charles. *Of the world-ranked Pandora, Roxanne is the only one who has not demonstrated proficiency with any of the High End Skills. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Platoon 13 Category:Transcendent Pandora Category:Female